This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To construct the infrastructure to facilitate a comprehensive program on Parkinson's disease (PD) using [unreadable] nonhuman primate models.[unreadable] [unreadable] We are using rhesus and cynomolgus monkey models of Parkinson's Disease. We are studying potential [unreadable] therapies such as replacement of dopaminergic neurons with stem cells and neuroprogenitor cells, and delivery of [unreadable] neurotrophic factors by genetic engineering of stem cells. We are assembling expertise in nonhuman primate models of PD, [unreadable] neuro-imaging, stem cell biology and clinical application of PD therapies. This research uses Animal Services, Research [unreadable] Services and Stem Cell Resources. This collaboration has multiple funding sources and publications: See investigators' [unreadable] other SPIDs for their support and publication references.